In many situations it is desirable to know whether or not an item of cookware is present upon a cooktop. For example, knowledge of the presence or absence of cookware on a cooktop can be used to increase user safety, reduce energy expenditure, and/or perform other “smart” operations.
However, certain existing systems for detecting the presence of cookware suffer from various drawbacks. As an example, a motion sensor can be used to detect motion around the cooktop. However, detection of motion does not provide precise information as to whether an item of cookware is present on the cooktop. For example, a user may be operating an adjacent appliance and cause the motion sensor to provide a false positive for cookware detection.
As another example, a pressure sensor can be used to detect the presence of an object placed upon the cooktop. However, detection of an object does not necessarily provide accurate cookware detection either. For example, a pet such as a cat may be sitting on the cooktop and trigger a false cookware detection.
As yet another example, specialized cookware may be used that has built-in circuitry or other sensors that communicate with the cooktop or other appliances to indicate the presence of the cookware. However, such specialized cookware can be too expensive for an average user to find desirable. Alternatively, the user may already have an existing set of cookware and therefore be reluctant to purchase additional specialized cookware.
Therefore, systems and methods for cookware detection that provide improved accuracy without significantly increasing cost are desirable.